35mm_the_musical_exhibitionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ballad of Sara Berry
Lyrics: Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh! Down on your knees before the Queen. Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh! Down on your knees before the Queen. Sara Berry was a popular bitch. (Mm-hmm.) Hot bod, hot boy, cheer captain, plus she was rich. (Oh, yeah.) That girl had everything till hiccup and hitch: Julie Jenkins lost a leg in a wreck. (Am—pu—ta—ted) The nominations for Prom Royalty came (Uh-huh.) Our Sara's Senior Year, and Queen was her claim— (Uh, duh.) Till gossip stirred the student body would name Julie Jenkins, Queen of the Prom. (Pi—ty—vote) "Sara," her father said, "Life is a Prom. I know you won't disappoint me and Mom..." You taste the silver, Sara! You taste the crown. You thirst for blood from the roses in hand. You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance, As they crown you Queen of High School Land. (Check Sara, Choose Sara, Vote for Sara Berry.) (Check Sara, Choose Sara, Vote for Sara Berry.) So obsessed, our Sara near lost her mind. To life un-Prom-related, Sara was blind; She shoved her squad, her clique and boyfriend behind— Still one-leg Julie held to the lead. (Poor, poor Julie) Soon Sara's sanity was hung by a thread, Her B.F.F.'s proclaimed her socially dead, Till then, at last, her boyfriend texted and said: "I'm taking Julie to the senior Prom." (Love, love Julie) "Sara," her father said, "Why be so calm? There's just no future for a Princess of Prom…" You taste the silver, Sara! You taste the crown. You thirst for blood from the roses in hand. You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance, As they crown you Queen of High School Land. Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh! Down on your knees before the Queen. Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh! Down on your knees before the Queen. Some girls are rational but Sara was not She stared in mirrors thinking one single thought: There's seven reasons this crown's not good as got— And so the night of Prom, mercy! Thus went her plot: "P" is for Patricia, drinking poisoned punch. "R" is for Raquel, dashed on a rock (crunch) "O" is what Anne said when Sara bludgeoned her brains And "M" is Marianna's marinated remains. But! But! "Q" is for Quiara, quiet, drowned in the pool. "U" is for Eunice's pieces spread round the school But "E's" are for the easy way in five minutes tops A one-legged girl can bring an "N" for end by calling the cops. You got your silver Sara, you got your crown You got their blood on your roses in hand You donned the sash and scepter, doing a dance, As you crowned you Queen of High School Land! Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh! God save the Queen... Down on your knees before the Queen. God save the Queen. Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh! The Queen of High School Land. (Down on your knees before the) The Queen of High School Land. They wrapped your wrists in silver, they took your crown As they washed your bloody fingers and hands. Into a tight straitjacket, small padded cell, Screaming, "I'm Queen of High School Land!" At least in your head, you're Queen of High School Land Pity the dead! You're Queen of High School Land. (Check Sara, Choose Sara, Vote for Sara Berry.) (Check Sara, Choose Sara, Vote for Sara Berry.)